cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Megacolony/@comment-6430890-20150514221811
Deck Name: MC Hammer Grade 0s (17): 1x Machining Little Bee (Starter), 4x Machining Bombyx (Heal), 8x Machining Cicada (Stand), 4x Machining Scorpio (Crit) Grade 1s (13): 3x Machining Caucasus, 3x Machining Hornet, 3x Machining Locust, 4x Paralyze Madonna (PG) Grade 2s (11): 2x Machining Armor Beetle, 3x Machining Hornet mk II, 3x Machining Red Soldier, 3x Machining Tarantula Grade 3s (9): 4x Machining Tarantula mk II, 4x Machining Warsickle, 1x Machining Spark Hercules Grade 4s (8): 4x Carapace Strange Deity, Machining Destroyer, 2x Wild Cutting Strange Deity, Jaggies Devil, 2x Miracle Element, Atmos Hi MC fans, I'm new to MC, so I'd appreciate you giving me feedback on this deckbuild. I had regarded MC as a laughing stock, albeit an interesting laughing stock, for much of Seasons 1 and 2 due to their poor support and somewhat poor effects, despite their decent artwork. After returning to CFV in the G Series, I learnt that MC managed to get into the meta with their Break Ride, and then got some cool new support in the form of the Destroyer. So, I figured that I would take the chance I had to use a viable MC deck before I lost it. Deck Logic: Grade 0s: 8 Stands may seem rather strange and somewhat foolish, but since Cicada allows you to run more than 4, plus the fact it reduces the chances of having a non-Machining in the Damage Zone, as well as providing the deck with an one-time, emergency 7k booster. It also gives extra pressure through extra attacks. Little Bee doesn't seem particularly good, but it is CB-free and gives more Machining soul fodder to the deck, so it's preferred to Battler C. Grade 1s: 4 PGs, Caucasus for pressure, Hornet for a one-turn 10k booster, plus its Machining and there isn't anything much better, Locust for getting Legion off faster, and better card quality to some extent. Grade 2s: Tarantula for pressure, Hornet mk II is Legion mate and a free stun (sort of), Armor Beetle gives the deck more soul fodder while not using up CB and getting off stuns, while Red Soldier allows me to run 3 Caucasus without missing 16k columns and also makes the deck somewhat more offensive. There are fewer Armor Beetles because its a -1, which I don't think the deck really wants, since it lacks the draw power, especially without running rainbow triggers. Grade 3s: Tarantula mk II's Legion gives the deck an extra dimension while also thining out the deck and giving a great VG stun for a single CB, 4x Machining Warsickle may lack the power seen in Strides and Legions but his reverse pressure is nice and he gives the decks both another VG stun and a way of getting free plusses (and actually making use of Little Bee) with his second effect, Spark Hercules is a decent back-up but will get PG'd every time with little to show for it apart from a RG stun and 2 wated CBs. I didn't put in Stag Beetle because of his 10k base and high CB cost, although I do like his plusses. 9 Grade 3s are used to maximise the chances of getting Stride off, especially in the absence of Stride enablers (urgh Bushi, y u no distribute evenly?). Grade 4s: The Destroyer is the boss of the deck, and his CB1 for a VG and RG stun is stunning (pun completely intended), although the need for 4 RGs is somewhat annoying. Jaggies Devil and Miracle Element, Atmos give pressure, altough I was tempted to include Blizza or Madu. Although I haven't tested it yet, the deck aims to use stuns to disrupt the opponent's strategy and generate advantage, while generating pressure through on-hits and 8 Stand triggers. The biggest worry other than the lack of VG power is the 8 Stands, or rather the absence of Crits and Draws. Sorry for the wall of text, and any constructive feedback is appreciated.